COD Advance Warfare: Akame Ga Kill!
by scouttroop
Summary: After the death of Jonathan Irons and the fall of ATLAS Mitchell, his friends and the US Military travels to a world where it's pretty violent. They will gained some new friends, new allies and new enemies.
1. After the Fall

**After the Fall**

 **Another Crossover between Akame Ga Kill! and Call of Duty: Advance Warfare. For now I'm leaving this as an aftermath from the game until I'm ready to do it.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing, the ones who made it are the real owners.**

ATLAS HQ New Baghdad

"What I started is bigger than me and it is certainly bigger than you", Irons said to Gideon before turning to Mitchell and taking his ATLAS 45 Pistol.

"You think I'm a monster? That is because you don't have the will to do what's absolutely necessary."

"Necessary!? The attack on America!? Unleashing Manticore!? Killing thousands of innocent people!?" But Irons retorts to Gideon with this.

"I'm saving the world from itself, when there is no one left to challenged ATLAS there will be no more wars! There had to be sacrifices along the way!"

"Yeah right the same twisted f#cks throughout history use the same argument", suddenly the building begins to rumble.

"They don't know we stopped the launch they'll bring this entire building right on top of you!" But Irons ignores Gideon and turns back to Mitchell.

"I could have killed you at the camp! I could kill you now, but I won't, I'm not a monster!" With that Irons departs from Mitchell and Gideon.

"Mitchell try to hit the realise on your EXO", Mitchell slowly did so and his EXO is removed.

"Now mine", but they only get a system failure.

"It's not working! Go after Irons if he gets away this would have all been for nothing! Go NOW!" Mitchell leaves Gideon behind to go after Irons.

XXX

Mitchell pursues Irons and got passed 2 obstacles like a closing door and an ATLAS Heavy Trooper whom he pushed over the ledge. He then pulls out his combat knife and lunges at Irons nearly falling to their deaths but Irons grabs on to Mitchell's damaged synthetic arm.

"Mitchell pull me up, I'm not letting go so you have to pull me up", now he's pleading while Mitchell is trying to get his right hand to reach his left.

"You got 2 choices ether you pull me up or this building goes down and we go down with it", Mitchell is now swinging his damaged synthetic and ignoring Irons's pleas.

"Mitchell what are doing!? What are you doing!? I gave you that arm, Mitchell I gave you a second a chance!" But all Mitchell does is cut off his damaged synthetic arm.

"AAAAHHH MITCHELLLL!" Irons falls to his death taking the damaged synthetic arm with him and with that done Mitchell drops his combat knife.

"Your okay, I got ya", Gideon who some how broke free from his EXO helps Mitchell up and the 2 depart from the building but Mitchell noted that the war against ATLAS is far from over.

XXX

Years Later

After the death of Jonathan Irons the US Imperial Armed Forces and Sentinel Task Force hunted down and killed or arrested everyone in ATLAS and thus the mega corporation was dissolved and so was Sentinel Task Force. For Mitchell he gained a new synthetic arm and returns to his Marine Corps with Gideon, Ilona and an old squad mate Jackson by his side while at the same period he mourns fallen friends like Cormack, Knox and Will. What is the USA Empire _ **(Another version of mine except all Advance Warfare vehicles and weapons)**_ are currently exploring a new world after discovering a giant device made by ATLAS, they call it the dimensional gateway.

This world is called Akame Ga Kill! or Earth X by Mitchell

 **End**

 **The paring is Tatsumi and Esdeath although I haven't seen the series yet that's what I like talking about the most. I might put Tatsumi into the US Marine Corps because I want him to be friends with Mitchell, Gideon, Ilona and Jackson but I decided if want that.**


	2. Explorers from the USA Part 1

**Explorers from the USA Part 1**

 **This one is Mitchell and Gideon meets Tatsumi for the first time while exploring the Capital.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Mitchell's POV

 _Welcome to **Earth X** , same planet but very different from our own world. The inhabitants of Earth X use melee weapons that look like from the Dark Ages and guns that look futuristic like our own. This Country is protected by the **Empire** that stood for a thousand years has turned into a monster, now the Empire rules in tyranny with brutal violence and a many are now living in fear of the Capital Empire. The only ones who ever stood in their way was the **Revolutionary Army** and their allies the **Night Raid** , most of these rebels are former soldiers of the Empire who defected right after learning the Empire's ways have completely changed. These violence could ether be **Emperor Makoto's** doing of the **Prime Minster Honest's** doing but who knows and besides we the **United States Armed Forces** who have a base somewhere outside the city will be bringing the Capital Empire to it's knees in secret maybe._

End of POV

XXX

Capital

"Let's not mind these people staring at us", Mitchell _**(In the same Marine uniform from the first mission)**_ said driving the Pitbull around the Capital with many of the inhabitants staring at them.

"They just never seen a vehicle like this before mate", Gideon _**(Marine uniform too but no helmets)**_ answered that's until they see a guy got punched out of the door.

"HEY AT LEAST JUST GIVE ME A SHOT AT IT!" The boy name Tatsumi shouted at the man who punched him out.

"LOOK IF YOU WANT TO BE A SOLDIER YOU HAVE TO ENTER THE LOTTERY! I CAN'T TEST EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU THIS PLACE IS FLOODED WITH APPLICANTS!"

"GET LOST YOU DAMN BRAT!" With that the man just slams the door on him.

"Well that was rude", Mitchell said giving a helping hand to Tatsumi.

"Yeah he was rude, all I said is I wanted to be enlisted as Captain instead of Private and I just have to get punched out."

"Look mate, being a soldier is you always have to start with the rank of Private no matter how experience you are in combat and the only way to reach the rank of Captain is to get promoted", Gideon fills Tatsumi in on how the Military works when it comes to ranks.

"If you say so, by the way I'm Tatsumi", he introduce himself to Mitchell and Gideon.

"I'm Jack Mitchell."

"My name is Gideon", Tatsumi shakes hands with the both of them after the introduction.

"By the way, are you 2 soldiers? I can see that look like uniform and guns your holding", Tatsumi only asked because Mitchell and Gideon are in full military uniform.

"Yes we are Tatsumi", but a woman approaches them and gets their attention.

"Hey boys you want to treat me for meal", that woman would be Leone of the Night Raid which they are unaware of.

"Ok miss we will treat you", Tatsumi is 100% girl magnet."

"Hold it Tatsumi! Just what do you mean by WE?" Mitchell asked him after hearing him say WE.

"Well you and Gideon are my 2 new friends", seriously Tatsumi just met Mitchell and Gideon and now he is calling them his friends all of a sudden.

"Bollocks! Fine Tatsumi let's go to a pub then", Gideon said as they walked back to the Pitbull.

"We're going to ride on that?" Tatsumi asked them after seeing the Pitbull.

"Yes Tatsumi now get on", Gideon told him and he and Leone get in the Pitbull then drives off to find a pub.

XXX

Pub

"Man having a drink in the middle of day's the best", Leone said after having so many drinks much to Tatsumi, Mitchell and Gideon's surprise.

"Aren't overdoing it?" Tatsumi asked because Leone is drinking a lot, well him Mitchell and Gideon only had a one drink.

"Oh come now Tatsumi drink up and let's have some fun. You 2 soldiers of the Empire as well", Leone getting drunk said to them.

"Ah Leone I think you should be corrected, me and Gideon are not soldiers of the Empire", Mitchell corrected her then shows the US Flag on their shoulders and so did Gideon.

"Oh you and Gideon are soldiers from another country?" Leone asked and Tatsumi is curious as Mitchell and Gideon asked them to closer so they can hear them out.

"Yes we are soldiers from another country and another world as well different from your own", Tatsumi is surprise but Leone is too drunk to understand.

"Well then boys how about you pay me up with your money", Leone said and Tatsumi has just the thing.

"Well will this be enough for you?" Tatsumi drops a big bag of money on the table.

"That's pretty loaded!"

"Well I got this from guys I save from a monster", Tatsumi explain how he got that much money.

Before Leone can grab it Gideon swipes it from the table and dumps all of it on the table. Next he gives half of it to Leone while the other half stays with Tatsumi, the only reason why Gideon did that is because he and Mitchell knows what Leone has in mind.

"Okay I think that half will do", Leone then collects the money and departs from the pub.

"Thanks for the treat!" That's her goodbye.

"Anyway what was that all about Gideon?" Tatsumi asked Gideon what was all that.

"I only did that because me and Mitchell knows what Leone has in mind mate", Gideon answer got Tatsumi to deduce this.

"She wasn't going to rob me isn't she right?"

"That's right mate", Gideon said making Tatsumi get sweeting bullets.

XXX

Time Skip

"Hey can I stay with you guys PLEASE!" Tatsumi asked them with a big smile on his face and showing his clean teeth.

"Oh brother!" Mitchell said.

"Well we kind of help you anyway Tatsumi so you can stay with us", Gideon said and just before they board their Pitbull Mitchell throws a tracker _**(Same one from Advance Warfare)**_ on a passing carriage.

"Kingpin where proceeding on our mission, we picked up a guess along the way and the tracker is on", Mitchell on the radio.

 _"Copy that Raptor 2-6 we can see the tracker, will be sending air assets to assist you"_ , Kingpin confirmed.

"Copy", Mitchell drives the Pitbull to follow the carriage.

 **End**


	3. Explorers from the USA Part 2

**Explorers from the USA Part 2**

 **Next Tatsumi discover the change of the Empire after seeing what these Nobles did to his friends Sayo and Ieyasu from his village thanks to Mitchell and Gideon. Plus meet the heroine Akame and her Night Raid.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Mitchell's POV

 _There are Nobles who are loyal to the evil Empire, if anyone thought the Imperial Military have become the only monsters, well so did some Nobles. This Noble family have become psychotic scientists who kill, torture and experiment outsiders right after they invite them in. Our new friend Tatsumi will soon learn what the Empire has become and so did to those who follow them._

End of POV

XXX

Manor

"Well time for another Journal Entry", a woman holding her Journal said.

"Heh! Heh! I just can't quit this hobby", but suddenly she was blown in the head by a cloak Mitchell with his RW1 Pistol with silencer.

Then squadrons of Razorback VTOLs arrived and a battalion of US Marines disembark from them armed with Pytaek LMG. They breached the Manor door and began shooting everything that stood in their way, the Marines killed all of the guards which was easy because they were only armed with swords. Tatsumi is with Gideon who is holding the head of family Manor by the throat all thanks to his EXO.

XXX

"Spare me. . . I have. . . I have a daughter!"

"Not to worry mate. You'll be seeing her on the other side", Gideon means his daughter name Aria will also be killed for their crimes.

"Not my daughter! Have you no mercy!?"

"Mercy? No mercy to the ones who committed a crime of atrocities against others mate", with that Gideon kills the old man after slamming his head on a wall.

"Did you really have to kill that unarmed man Gideon?" Tatsumi ask because he was kind of disturbed by that.

"You'll know why soon", Gideon told him as the shooting outside and inside comes to a stop.

XXX

Outside the Manor

"So tell us Aria where are you hiding the bodies?" Mitchell asked Aria who is being held by Ilona.

"I will never say!" But then Ilona nearly breaks her right arm.

"That's not the answer", Ilona said and that was enough for Aria to reveal the location.

"There!" Gideon said and Mitchell boost jump to the storage house and breaks the door down with the use of his EXO.

"This is what you have to see Tatsumi", Mitchell said and Tatsumi enters the storage room.

"This what the Empire and those who follow have become", Mitchell then actives a his flashlight from his IMR Rifle to shows dozens of dead bodies, mutilated or not.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" A very disturbed Tatsumi asked.

"When the Empire went dark so did some Nobles like this one. They invite people outside the Country and then this is what they do next to them."

"Sayo? Come on Sayo! Sayo!" But no answer from the girl name Sayo because she is already dead.

"Tatsumi?"

"Ieyasu!?" Mitchell shines the light on him and Tatsumi approaches him.

Ieyasu then explains what has happened in Tatsumi's absences, Aria approached him and Sayo then offer them a meal but passed after they eat. Then Ieyasu found himself in a cell and helplessly watched Aria tortures Sayo to death.

"What is wrong with that!?" Aria is starting to become psychotic.

"YOU GUYS ARE JUST USELESS COUNTRY BUMPKINS! YOUR NO DIFFRENT FROM LIVE STOCKS! I CAN TREAT YOU HOWEVER I WANT! FOR THAT GIRL, SHE HAD BEAUTIFUL STRAIGHT HAIR AND TOO MUCH ATTITUDE! WHILE I HAD TO SUFFER WITH THE HAIR I CURRENTLY HAVE! SO I MADE HER PAY FOR IT! YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME FOR HOW THOROUGH I WAS WITH HER!"

Tatsumi just about had enough of this madness then takes Mitchell's IMR Rifle and shoots a psychotic Aria dead as revenge, retribution and retaliations for she and her psychotic family did to Ieyasu and Sayo especially to others that came before them. Tatsumi the hands the IMR Rifle back to Mitchell.

"That's my Tatsumi! It's a refreshing sight." But then Ieyasu suddenly coughs blood from his mouth as Tatsumi rushed to his aid after US Marines open the cell.

"The wife has been putting drugs on him, I bet it's a rubola disease, there is no saving him now Tatsumi", Mitchell said to Tatsumi, he knows this because he has seen the journal.

"Tatsumi. . . Sayo never gave in to that b#tch. . . you should have seen her. . . so I also want to make you proud. . . up to my last moment", with that Ieyasu succumbs to the rubola disease and dies in Tatsumi's arms.

"We will burry them and burn this place down if that makes you feel better mate", Gideon said to Tatsumi.

"Thanks Gideon", Tatsumi said with a smile.

XXX

"HEY TATSUMI, GIDEON, MITCHELL!" Leone called out to them while they were busy pilling up all the bodies in body bags and loading them into the VTOL Cargo Aircraft.

"Oh hello Leone", Mitchell said then turning to see the girl with black long hair.

"This is Akame", Leone introduce Akame to them.

"Let I remind you all that Leone is a member of the Night Raid", Akame said to them.

"Wait you where a member of the Night Raid this whole time Leone!?"

"Well yes Tatsumi."

"When where you going to tell us that?"

"When it became irrelevant, as it just did!" Leone's answer came with a smile on her face much to Tatsumi's dismay.

"Anyway we were going to hit this target but since you the US Military did it for us we can just say the jobs done then", Akame said to them because the Night Raid would target the high-ranking officials in the government and the wealthy class.

"We too have seen the monster that Empire has become and so did their followers", Ilona said to Akame.

"Well I think it's time we part ways and we will tell the Revolution Army about what you did here tonight", Akame walks away into the forest.

"See you again Tatsumi, Gideon and Mitchell", Leone says her goodbyes to her 3 new friends.

XXX

"Kingpin where heading home", Gideon said inside the Pitpull while the Razorback VTOLs destroy the manor and the storage room with missiles.

 _"Copy Gideon over and out."_

 **End**

 **Coming up next Tatsumi is given a tour of the US Military Base stationed somewhere outside the Capital. Plus a visit from the Night Raid.**


	4. Tour of the Base

**Tour of the Base**

 **Mitchell and Gideon gives Tatsumi a tour of the US Army Base then a visit of the Night Raid leader Najenda.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

US Army Base somewhere outside the Capital

Tatsumi just woke up from his night of sleep and he's going to meet up with Gideon and Mitchell for the tour of the base. During his sleep he dreams that he is running on a flower field with a beautiful woman with light blue long hair, Tatsumi doesn't know who she was but she was very beautiful and he wonders if he will one day meet her. Before that, after getting to the base his 2 friends Sayo and Ieyasu were given and funeral and buried, Tatsumi was given some time to mourn his fallen friends.

"Sheesh I quickly fell in love with a woman in my dreams", Tatsumi said to himself while flushing red as he made it to Gideon and Mitchell.

"About time Tatsumi, come on will give the tour", the trio boards the Pitbull and drives around the base for the tour.

XXX

Touring

Tatsumi was very interested on the technology they have than the ones from his world. He was shown land vehicles, aircrafts, naval warships, guns, the infantry like the US Marine Corps, Navy Seals, Navy, Air Force, the dissolved Sentinel Task Force, Haven Troopers and Female Spec Ops and the EXOs the last thing Tatsumi got to known is the history of the USA. Tatsumi also had the tour of the inside of a Assault Airships since it's a big Airship anyway.

"What's that?" Tatsumi after seeing the XS1 Goliath/AST walk pass them.

"XS1 Goliath also known as Armored Support Transport, AST for short", Gideon answered his questioned on the AST.

"Can I try one of those XS1 Goliath suits?" Now he wants to try one on.

"It's that a good idea Gideon?"

"Well as long it's in the shooting range Mitchell."

XXX

Shooting Range _ **(Same one from the second level in COD: Advance Warfare)**_

"Well get started shoot at the red targets and not ones in blue mate", Gideon said to Tatsumi now wearing an XS1 Goliath suit.

"It's easy Tatsumi just aim and shoot", Mitchell said like it's no big deal.

"If you say so Mitchell", Tatsumi then shoot the red targets with the machine gun and finished up, next was moving targets which he hit some blue targets by accident, the last one is fast moving targets.

 _ **"Training complete, your score was good"**_ , the male computer gave the score results.

"Nice job Tatsumi", Gideon said to as he and Mitchell helps Tatsumi out of the XS1 Goliath suit.

 _"Gideon, Najenda the leader of the Night Raid will meet with the 3 of you now at the XH-9 Warbird Airfield"_ , Ilona reminded them on the radio.

"Copy that Ilona will be there", with Gideon, Mitchell and Tatsumi board the Pitbull again to the XH-9 Warbird Airfield to meet Najenda.

"Put this on Tatsumi while we are getting there", Mitchell gave a Marine Uniform to Tatsumi and he only nodded head as a yes.

XXX

XH-9 Warbird Airfield

There was Najenda standing next to a single XH-9 Warbird waiting for the trio to arrive. Najenda was a soldier of the Empire but she left after seeing the madness that it has become to join the _**Revolutionary Army**_ and she forged the _**Night Raid**_. Most of her friends in the Night Raid are former Imperial soldiers in the Empire also like Akame but her younger sister Kurome remained loyal to the evil Empire and wished to battle and kill her sister Akame.

"About time", Najenda said as Gideon, Mitchell and Tatsumi _**(Now wearing a Marine Uniform)**_ approaches her.

"We read your profile Najenda", Mitchell said so Najenda doesn't have to tell them about her life.

"Well I think you should know, you all believe this could be Emperor Makoto or Prime Minister Honest causing all of the disasters everywhere. Well the truth is, it's all Minister Honest's doings, I know the disasters was ordered by the young Emperor but he was being manipulated by Honest."

"Then that means the Prime Minister of the Empire is corrupt and power hungry", Tatsumi answered.

"Yes Tatsumi he is and I highly believe there is any convincing the Empire's military about this."

"Then good luck to us all since the Revolutionary Army and the Night Raid will be allies with the US Military", Mitchell said to Najenda as they shake hands.

 **End**

 **That woman Tatsumi saw in his dreams is actually Esdeath since she will be his love interest in this fanfic.**


	5. Esdeath

**Esdeath**

 **In this chapter is, Tatsumi meets his love interest Esdeath for the first time, well it could be an awkward meeting because it's like dropping or crashing in.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Mitchell's POV

 _So far we've been wiping out Imperial Forces on every occupied territory they control with a little help of our allies, the Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army. Still we do this in secret because we don't want the Empire to know of our presences until we are ready to reveal ourselves to the Empire. Thanks to the Intel from Najenda it turns out the young Emperor Makoto is being manipulated by the power mad Prime Minister Honest into doing disastrous stuff to others, well that evil man is going to die once we have him and for the Emperor, we can just try to put him on trial and get him to redeem himself. In the meantime we are talking our friend Tatsumi to see the woman name Esdeath who was the General of the Imperial Army and the commander of the Jaegers, plus she is the woman that Tatsumi keeps on dreaming of and fallen in love with._

End of POV

XXX

XH-9 Warbird up in the sky

"Your the one who convinced us into taking you into seeing Esdeath just because you have fallen in love with her due to your repeated dreams every time you sleep", Mitchell said to Tatsumi who is sitting down on the seat.

"I know and we all know Nejenda advise me not fall in love with her because of the evil stuff that she has done."

"But you still want to go and see her at the palace anyway mate", Gideon said to Tatsumi knowing despite what the Night Raid say he still won't give up on wanting to Esdeath.

XXX

Palace

"At the moment I want to find love", Esdeath said which surprises her Jaegers.

"We are in possessions of the scissor shape Teigu collected from the enemy. But we haven't found someone who is capable of wielding it, if don't find someone soon, the Minister will take it and it will be a waste. While we are searching, perhaps we can have some fun", that's Esdeath reason why she wants to find love because of the scissor Teigu but some part of it is she really wants man to fall in love with.

XXX

XH-9 Warbird

"Well we are in position mate, time to hook you up", Gideon puts a cable line on Tatsumi so it will be like bungee jumping.

"I guess this is wish me luck then", but suddenly Tatsumi slips and falls off the XH-9 Warbird.

"THAA WHOOOO WHOOO WEEEEE!" _**(Goofy references)**_ Tatsumi then swings and crash into the windows then slides on the dinning table and stops in front of Esdeath.

XXX

Dinning Room

Tatsumi takes off his red Marine Goggles and looks at Esdeath who had both her cheeks red and so as him. Tatsumi smiles in a shy way as he raised his right hand at Esdeath wanting to shake his hands.

"Hello I'm Tatsumi!"

"I'm Esdeath nice to meet you Tatsumi", Esdeath shakes Tatsumi right hand then puts both her hands on him.

XXX

XH-9 Warbird

"Okay pull him up", Gideon said and Mitchell hits the switch on the line to pull Tatsumi up.

"OHHHHHHHH WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tatsumi screams as he is pulled back to the XH-9 Warbird but he still has Esdeath on his hand.

"Welcome back Tatsumi and we see you brought Esdeath with you", Mitchell said but the landing back on the XH-9 Warbird knocks Esdeath out.

"Back to base and tell command to prep a medic room for our guest", Gideon said as the XH-9 Warbird flies back to base with Esdeath as their guest.

XXX

"You want to call this in?" Wave asked Seryu.

"No you call it in Wave!" Seryu retorts to him.

 **End**

 **Sorry if this short but this is how I planned to do this chapter. Tatsumi in series originally wanted to get Esdeath to join the Revolutionary Army and the Night Raid during their time together but when he realizes he cannot changes her persona he changes his mind but at least they made a final farewell, that's satisfying enough for me. In this Fanfic Tatsumi is able to get Esdeath to side with the** **Revolutionary Army and the Night Raid as well the US Military.**


	6. Time with Esdeath

**Time with Esdeath**

 **This chapter is Tatsumi gets to spend some time with his love interest Esdeath even if he becomes too shy now that she is sided with the Revolutionary Army, the Night Raid and the US Military. Plus a laser tag simulations with US Marines in Red and Blue Team.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Mitchell's POV

 _When we got back we gave Esdeath the proper medical treatment even though most from the Night Raid and Revolutionary members we're hostile toward Esdeath being here with us. Tatsumi told them that we have a machine that can fill her head with all the disasters caused by the Empire then she will side with us and be with Tatsumi. So we put that machine on her head and fill her up so she will join us afterwards. 4 minutes later Esdeath woke up with tears on her face streaming down her eyes, my good guess is that her head is filled with all the disasters caused the by the Empire even though she was there sometimes as Tatsumi comforts her, well this could mean Esdeath will now join us and be with Tatsumi._

End POV

XXX

Tatsumi and Esdeath bedroom

Esdeath is showering while Tatsumi waits for her in bed. Even though he is truly madly deeply in love with Esdeath he is shy for some reason, not only that he is become nervous as well. Perhaps it's due to Esdeath attractive beauty but it's not known if that's the reason.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Esdeath said to Tatsumi wearing a long-sleeve shirt with her long legs expose and her breast nearly expose much to Tatsumi getting embarrassed.

"NO NOT AT ALL!" An 100% embarrassed Tatsumi said as Esdeath sits down on the bed next to him.

"Do we have anything to drink Tatsumi?"

"No we have nothing Esdeath", Tatsumi said and Esdeath is aware of Tatsumi's little problem.

"Esdeath I love you, do you feel the same way?" Tatsumi asked and Esdeath kissed him in the lips as a response to his question if she loves him back then she pushes him down on the bed.

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be doing this with you", Esdeath laying on top of Tatsumi.

'She's your love interest Tatsumi so get a grip on yourself!' Tatsumi's thoughts reminded him.

"Well Tatsumi you must be tired so let's get's some sleep. Well talk again tomorrow so let's get some rest", Esdeath lays down in the bed and so did Tatsumi.

"Just the 2 of us", Tatsumi said as he and Esdeath wrap their arms together and cover their bodies with the bed sheets.

XXX

Next day Laser Tag simulations _**(Making it a little similar to the scene from Starship Troopers)**_

All US Marines in both Red and Blue Team are armed with EPM-3 Laser Rifles that are modified not to be harmful to anyone, instead they work as stunned shots instead. Tatsumi and Esdeath in US Marine uniform are in Blue Team alongside Jackson while Ilona is in the Red Team as for Mitchell and Gideon are only observing, the objective is to capture flags that both teams will be defending.

XXX

Tatsumi was behind the wall then shoots down one Marine from Red Team and forms up with Esdeath while Jackson and several Marines in Blue Team get shot down by Ilona who got their flag well guarded and protected.

"They got their flag well protected", Tatsumi said to Esdeath.

"I got you covered", Esdeath said then she and Tatsumi kiss as he goes to higher ground while she provides cover fire.

Tatsumi ambushed Ilona and her team stuns them down then takes her EPM-3 Laser Rifle much to Ilona's dismay. Tatsumi then use both EPM-3 Laser Rifles to take more Red Team Marines and makes his way to the flag while Esdeath and the remaining members of their team cover him. Tatsumi finally reaches the flag and Blue Team wins as he waves the flag.

"His pretty good with the gun instead with his sword", Mitchell said to Gideon.

"You got that right mate", Gideon said since he and Mitchell are amused by Tatsumi's skills using a gun other than his sword.

XXX

Imperial Palace Capital

"So your saying General Esdeath was kidnapped by some men in a flying machine", Emperor Makoto said to the Jaegers.

"Yes your Imperial Majesty, the only one we know is the soldier name Tatsumi", Wave said to Emperor Makoto.

"What about the flying machine?" Minister Honest asked and Seryu answered.

"The word on it was XH-9", Seryu said.

"Okay I want all of you Jaegers to find out who these soldiers are and bring General Esdeath back us", Minister Honest gave them their orders.

"Very well then", Wave said bowing and so did the Jaegers then they departed from the throne.

Unknown to all of them the US Military Fly Drone _**(From Call of Duty: Advance Warfare)**_ was watching them. Early the US Military, the Revolutionary Army and the Night Raid planned to capture all the Jaegers and unite them as their allies, this was Tatsumi's idea. The Fly Drone is armed with darts called Paralyzer Venom _**(A different version of the Cyber Venom from Beast Wars)** _ which would be a piece of cake on capturing them, also they need to get their hands on Bois's wife and daughter.

 **End**


	7. Chat with Makoto

**Chat with Makoto**

 **Next Chapter Mitchell has a chat with Emperor Makoto and he talks about the events in COD: Advance Warfare.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Mitchell's POV

 _"Okay so far we are going to wait for Esdeath's Jaegers to show up at our door step if they know where to find us since they were order to find Esdeath. Well they may not want to defect to us and our allies side but maybe they will listen to Esdeath since she's the General and the Commander of the Jaegers to begin with. In the meantime I will be at the capital to meet with the young Emperor Makoto since he's having a break from his duties as Emperor and it's a perfect opportunity to talk with him."_

End of POV

XXX

Imperial Capital

Makoto is walking down the day time streets since he's on his break from his duties, well Makoto is still unaware of the atrocities done by his Empire because of the manipulations made by the Prime Minster Honest. To the Prime Minster, he's just a simple chess pieces that's expendable and once he's gone Honest can seize power on the Empire with him calling the shots.

"Excuse Emperor Makoto", Mitchell _**(In full US Marine Armor)**_ called him from the benches.

"Yes what is it", Makoto asked him.

"Mind if we talked for now?"

"Okay and your soldier aren't you?" Makoto asked and sits down next to him.

"Yes Makoto I am a soldier but from a different country", Mitchell said then Makoto and him begin their chat.

XXX

"Anyway my name is Jack Mitchell."

"Nice to meet you Mitchell I'm Makoto but how did you know I was the Emperor?"

"I don't forget a face like yours Makoto", Mitchell explains how did he know Makoto was the Emperor.

"Okay can you tell me about your past life as a soldier of your country because I really like to hear that", Makoto wants to hear Mitchell's past life as a soldier _**(During the events in COD: Advance Warfare)**_ and he would gladly tell that part.

XXX

Mitchell's Journey during the events in COD: Advance Warfare

"During my time serving my country which is the United States of America I was a US Marine alongside my best friend Will Irons and we are deployed to South Korea when it's bordering country North Korea invaded it a second time in the attempt to unite the country by force again. We shoot our way through dozens of North Koreans Soldiers and had a run with ATLAS PMC Soldiers and during our attempt to destroy their Havoc Launcher Will's right arm got stuck where he place the bomb, I did everything I could to save him but Will told me to leave him behind and as a result Will was killed when we destroyed the Havoc Launcher and I ended loosing my left arm when a piece of metal flew into me. We are successful on driving North Korea out of South Korea and peace returns to the country."

XXX

"After Will's funeral I met with his father Jonathan Irons the CEO of ATLAS Corporation, at one point before there even was a ATLAS Corporation Jonathan served in the US Military. Irons offered me a second chance to fight as soldier but working with ATLAS and gave a synthetic arm for me to use but during a simulation on saving the President of the USA it malfunctions and it's failure. Irons gives me a tour of the company with Gideon riding with us, Irons mentions that I reminded him a lot of Will before getting my synthetic arm fixed. What did I do before returning to the simulation is work at the shooting range and grenade throwing, finally during the simulation I'm successful on beating it and Irons welcomes me to ATLAS."

XXX

"For my first mission for ATLAS is on Nigeria when is Prime Minster was talking hostage by a terrorist known as the KVA led by Hades, his real name Joseph Chkheidze, well we manage to save the Prime Minster and the Technician after we gave the KVA a chase. The next one is we needed to stop the KVA from triggering a meltdown in the nuclear power plant in Seattle but unsuccessful on doing so. 4 years later we manage to get our hands on Hades right hand man Pierre Danois and got him to locate Hades and thus began our last day on fighting the KVA when I killed Hades after slitting his throat with some help from Ilona but we did killed an fake Hades along the way. Hades last word to me and Ilona is Irons knows something and gave us a chip which got us a little suspicion."

XXX

"While in New Baghdad, Ilona discovered Irons knew about the KVA attacks but he choose to profit it and killed the Technician so me and Ilona escape and regroup with my old sergeant Cormack who runs a US Spec Ops known as Sentinel Task Forces, Gideon stayed behind to see what Irons is up to. Returning on serving my country during my time in Sentinel me, Cormack, Ilona and Knox infiltrated Irons's private estate in Thailand and found not just the BIO weapon known as Manticore but we also found Pierre Danois working for him. Me and Cormack manage to put a tracker on the ATLAS Plane carrying Manticore before regrouping with the NAVY Seals."

XXX

"We follow the ATLAS Plane to Antarctica but our forces came under attack by ATLAS Troopers but we were able to defeat them all thanks to Gideon who now knows what Irons is up to and we manage to get a sample of Manticore. Back at HQ Knox says Manticore will kill anyone who's DNA isn't in the ATLAS database, next mission we look to destroy more Manticores in a facility somewhere in the forest and use a T-740 Hover Tank to reach our transport before we destroy it. Then we head for San Francisco where ATLAS demolish the Golden Gate Bridge after a brief firefight, next they try to take control of our Triple-Hulled Design Battle Carrier but failed to do so as we destroy their Cargo Ships. Next we attack their base in New Baghdad but many of our Sentinel Troops including Knox where killed when they unleashed Manticore then me, Gideon, Ilona and Cormack are captured while the rest our forces full back."

XXX

"While we were in the ATLAS prison camp Irons revealed that he actually blames the United States for Will's death even though Will died for what he believed in but Irons believe in no such thing, then he shoots Cormack and damage by synthetic arm and telling me I'm nothing like Will. Gideon and Ilona then gets us all out and calls Kingpin for assistance as I shoot our way with a XS1 Goliath/AST Mech suit, after regrouping with Ilona and Cormack the prison camp is raided and liberated by our forces."

XXX

"In the final battle Cormack dies from his wounds so me and Gideon went to get the job done using the 2 XS1 Goliath/AST Mech suits and stop the Manticore rocket from launching. There we confronted Irons who disables are EXOs, then he tells that once there is no one left to face ATLAS the wars are no more and sacrifices are needed, but me and Gideon dismiss it since everyone who was twisted use the same argument. Before Irons leaves he told me he's not a monster so he won't kill me, I remove my EXO but unable to remove Gideon so I have to chase Irons alone. I tackle Irons and nearly fall off the building, Irons tells me to pull him up and even mentioning the second chance he gave but cut off my synthetic arm and Irons falls to his death for everything bad thing he has done as Gideon helps me up."

XXX

"Soon after Irons's death we hunted down and killed or arrested every ATLAS Soldier and personal thus the Mega Corporation is dissolve. I soon return to my Marine life after Sentinel was dissolved, then we discovered ATLAS Dimensional Gateway that brought us here."

End of the Journey

XXX

"Sorry about your fallen friends and fellow Soldiers Mitchell", Makoto apologies to Mitchell about the fallen US Soldiers.

"That's okay Makoto, anyway are time here is up, it's time for us to head back", Mitchell said then Makoto shakes hands with him.

"Pleasure chatting with you Mitchell."

"Don't mention it Makoto, be warned will see each other again."

 **End**

 **Makoto's and Mitchell's relationship is that of a friend, if anyone seen the Akame Ga Kill! Anime Makoto died after he was executed for heading the corruption but in this fanfic that might all change.**


	8. Maroon Date

**Maroon Date**

 **Skipping ahead for now Tatsumi and Esdeath gets maroon in a remote island and Esdeath decide to use it as date while they await rescue.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Mitchell's POV

 _"Okay so far we were able to get the Jaegers to side with us except for Dr. Stylish who was present during their arrival because early we manage to destroy him. It's thanks to Esdeath they were convince that the Empire they long served is corrupt because of Prime Minster Honest, for Akame's younger sister Kurome we were able to cure her from that brainwash drug and revert her back to that loving sister she was before being brainwash. Another thing new Danger Beast have arrive and they already killed a man and his wife the other night. In the meantime, Tatsumi and his lover Esdeath are spending some romantic time together up in the mountains."_

End of POV

XXX

Up in the Mountains

"I know your there so show yourself!" Esdeath said pointing her fencing sword at one who's hiding.

"Sorry to interrupt you 2 love birds", the person who reveals to be a man name Syura said to her.

"I come notice that the Empire strongest General is now sided with the enemy and has a lover."

"The Empire is corrupt now thanks to the Prime Minster who has turned it into a killer", Esdeath said but there is no convincing Syura on that.

"Heh think that way and for now enjoy your stay somewhere else. Teigu SHAMBALA!"

"What the?!" Esdeath and Tatsumi find themselves standing on of a strange symbol which turns out to be Syura's Teigu then Esdeath and Tatsumi disappeared from where they are alongside the Razorback VTOL.

"That got them! Well it's a little too early to pay my old man a visit so what shall I play next?" The old man who's his father that Syura is implying is Prime Minster Honest.

XXX

Remote Island

"Esdeath, punch me in the face, just nothing that will leave a mark just something that will hurt for a second", Tatsumi said not believing what he's seeing is real but it is real.

"Tatsumi we are really a compatible couple", but Esdeath thinks Tatsumi is implying on something romantic much to his dismay.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Tatsumi shouted and throwing his US Marine Helmet on the sand.

"I was implying that guy must be causing us to hallucinate that where in this island", Tatsumi corrects Esdeath on what he was implying.

"Alright Tatsumi", Esdeath agrees to punch him in the face.

'Here it comes', but Esdeath's response to him is a kiss making him flush red.

"This is no hallucination Tatsumi, it is so real the smell of the salt, the sea water breeze, the temperature and humidity, it's all real", Esdeath says after feeling everything around the remote island.

"It could mean that man has teleported us somewhere else. I know some people have a Teigu that can manipulate space and time then teleport them", while Esdeath explains Syura's Teigu to Tatsumi, the Razorback VTOL explodes after it crashed into a rock.

"Well there goes our ride back to base", Tatsumi feeling down that they lost the Razorback VTOL.

"You still have your EXO that's fitted with a distress call", Esdeath reminded him that they may have lost the Razorback VTOL but he still have his US Marine Armor and EXO.

"Oh sorry!" Tatsumi opens his EXO's distress call.

XXX

Home Base

"Sir we are picking a distress call, it's Tatsumi."

"Wait a second why his distress call is coming from a remote island and not the mountains where he and Esdeath went?" Kingpin asking why there.

"I don't have the slightest clue of that sir."

"Well it doesn't matter Mitchell, and Gideon your joining the rescue team to pick them up."

"Yes sir Kingpin", Mitchell and Gideon saluted and head for their Razorback VTOL.

"I'm coming too!" Leone gets on board before take off.

XXX

Remote Island

"There distress call is up and I'm pretty sure someone will come and pick us up. So what do you think we should do now Esdeath?"

"Let's have a look around shall we", Esdeath use her ice to make them go higher to give them a better view of the island.

"Well we are really in a island", Tatsumi said after getting better view.

"What a lovely island", Esdeath said and Tatsumi gives her a smug look on his face.

'You make it look like I changed the location of our date', Tatsumi thought with the smug look still on his face.

"Well Tatsumi why don't we spend most our date here until pickup arrives", Esdeath said hugging Tatsumi from behind but stop after spotting a giant Danger Beast.

"A Danger Beast!? My it's massive", Esdeath draws out her fencing sword.

To Tatsumi the Danger Beast looks familiar, it resemble Dr Stylish when he was in his Teigu's final form but the last time he checked it took T-600 Tanks, T-600 Titan Spider Tanks and the Night Raid to take him down. The massive Danger Beast charges at them in attempt to kill them both.

"Esdeath it's coming at us, please do something!"

"I will not tolerate any interruptions", Esdeath summons a horde of icicles and shoots at the Danger Beast that pierced it but that didn't kill it.

"Okay his tough and that thing in his forehead must be his weakness", Esdeath said about the thing in the forehead.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing", Tatsumi said believing the same thing.

"I little team work wouldn't hurt anyone", Esdeath use the ice they were standing as makeshift spear and bridge for them to hit their target but missed.

"Well he's a stubborn one", Esdeath said than Tatsumi charges and stabs the Danger Beast's weak point which kills it.

Or did they thought, it then headbutts the ice Esdeath was on forcing her to jump off. Esdeath kills it by creating a large pile of ice that crushed it to death, well that's done with, Esdeath and Tatsumi can have their date for now until their pick up arrives.

XXX

"This remote island is where the new Danger Beasts are hiding. But where still stuck here, so what do you think we should do while waiting for pickup?" Tatsumi asked Esdeath who was writing in her notebook while he eats something.

"We shall explore this island, we need to get a hold of the situation as best we can", Esdeath tells Tatsumi what they will do next.

"Good point, there still too much we don't know", Tatsumi said to her and finished his food.

"We do it calmly otherwise will be cutting are own throats", Esdeath said what else they should do while doing that.

"Roger that! Let's get going!" While Tatsumi starts walking what Esdeath was doing her notebook was actually drawing a picture of her and Tatsumi hugging and the last one a picture of Tatsumi.

XXX

Exploring Time

There's a lot of things to do in that island, Tatsumi gets a grab claw on his fingers making him run around in pain while Esdeath looks at another grab normally. Tatsumi gets a bunched mushrooms on his head which Esdeath wants to touch, them eating fresh fruits, chasing a pig with their swords drawn and lastly Esdeath removing her shirt exposing her white bra while doing a sexy pose which Tatsumi is embarrassed and doesn't want to look. Well at least Tatsumi is happy that his lover Esdeath is enjoying herself.

XXX

Night Time

"Well it's night time and where still enjoying ourselves while we wait for pickup", Tatsumi said staring at the night skies filled with stars.

"But we still had fun! Right now we are at the far southeast of the Empire", Esdeath revealed that Syura teleport them far southeast much to Tatsumi's surprise.

"In other words you and I are the only 2 people in this remote island", Esdeath said with her cheeks flushing red.

"So what will it be Tatsumi, you decide?" Esdeath talks like if their in a dating sim that had 3 choices.

"WAIT! Don't those choices sound the same to you!?" Tatsumi is unable to pick any of the 3.

"Your so cold but it was your idea to take it easy. That's because I have an idea on how to get back if no one is coming to get us, but I'll need your help on this one Tatsumi okay?" Esdeath starts walking with Tatsumi following.

"You got Esdeath!"

XXX

"Look there's a symbol on the sand after all this is where we appeared", Esdeath said after she and Tatsumi return to the spot where they appeared.

"So before we try to do something about it", Esdeath has something mind.

"Yeah what is it?" Tatsumi asked then Esdeath starts to smother him in with her breast.

"Let's take advantage of our privacy!" That's what Esdeath has in mind.

"HUUUUUUH?!" Tatsumi said while he's unable to breath, then the Razorback VTOL carrying Mitchell, Gideon and Leone arrived to pick them up.

"Woah! Are we interrupting something?" Leone asked them as the Razorback VTOL lands.

"Not at all", Esdeath said not smothering Tatsumi now and they board and head back to home base.

"I just hope your time together was juicy", Leone starts to tease them.

"Please just drop it already Leone!" Tatsumi said embarrassed with Mitchell, Gideon and Esdeath laughing.

 **End**

As for Syura, he's staying at a hotel and he just killed a beautiful woman that he was in bed with!


	9. Princess Esdeath

**Princess Esdeath**

 **This Chapter is while on break Gideon talks about a story in an Alternate Universe where Esdeath is a Princess of the Empire instead of a General and the Commander of the Jaegers.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

USA Home Base Earth X

"Hey Gideon ever wonder if there was Alternate Universe of Earth X", Leone asked Gideon while she, him, Ilona, Jackson and Mitchell are on break.

"Your talking about other versions of Earth X", Gideon drinking his soft drinks.

"Well how about a story in that other universe? Leone, Ilona, Jackson and Mitchell nodded their heads.

"We really like to hear that story Gideon", Tatsumi said stepping in with Esdeath.

"Us too want to hear Gideon", Akame said with all of the Night Raids by her side.

"Jaegers too", Wave said coming in with the Jaegers and Bols's wife and daughter.

"Well mates I'll tell you all that story of that other universe", Gideon said as everyone sits down to listen.

XXX

Gideon telling the story

"In this Alternate Universe of Earth X, the war there is the same thing, the Night Raid and Revolutionary Army against the corrupted Empire, objective is the same, kill all the corrupt Imperial Officials and restore the Empire back to it's former glory. For us of the USA we arrive using the Dimensional Gateway but we only met Tatsumi and Leone after a run in with the Night Raid and Revolutionary Army."

XXX

"Next part is things in the Empire is very different from were we are. Esdeath is a Princess of the Empire instead of a General and the Commander of the Jaegers and she doesn't have her ice Teigu so she's powerless, Wave is in command of the Jaegers. Plus Makoto isn't the Emperor of the Empire, he only tends Princess Esdeath we stuff she needs, the Emperor and Empress of the Empire is Esdeath's Mother and Father _**(I don't know their names since their names where never mentioned)**_. Oh about being alive in that other universe it's because their deaths when Esdeath was still little never happened in the other universe. The Empire ruling in terror is the same thing, it's Prime Minster Honest's manipulations."

XXX

"Since Esdeath is a Princess of the Empire her parents arrange her hand in marriage to Syura the son of Prime Minster Honest. Unfortunately she doesn't like that bloody bastard since she learned that he killed a lot of people like in this universe but sadly there's is just no way she can say no otherwise there's a feeling on upsetting or angering her parents and fearing on being killed by Syura."

XXX

"Esdeath met Tatsumi when she went off on her own outside the Capital and was attacked by Bandits but luckily Tatsumi was nearby and saved her life. Esdeath fell in love with Tatsumi after seeing he's bravery, next Tatsumi brought her to our base but a lot of the Night Raid and Revolutionary members were hostile toward Esdeath when they learn she was the Imperial Princess. The good news is me, Mitchell, Ilona, Jackson and everyone in the US Military are not because we use a fly drone to spy on the Empire so we gave them a good convincing that Esdeath isn't like those evil Imperials."

XXX

"Well we took her back to the Capital by our XH-9 Warbird and most of the people in the Empire are asking question because they never seen a aircraft before, even Esdeath's parents are asking too. Before we can leave the Emperor invited us in because for bringing his daughter back we should be rewarded, so our reward is a ton of money for bringing her back. Oh Tatsumi is the only one with us and no one in the Night Raid because we didn't want them to find out we are their allies, well we said are farewell soon afterwords but for Esdeath she vows to see Tatsumi again someday. The next day Esdeath's father gave her some bodyguards which are the Jaegers under the command of Wave."

XXX

"More days Tatsumi and Esdeath started meeting a lot while Mitchell befriends with Makoto, as for me, Jackson and Ilona we keep an eye on over watch with our Assault Airship. Tatsumi and Esdeath then kiss before we left but soon after we left Esdeath found herself captured by that bloody bastard Syura who caught a glimpse of her and Tatsumi kissing. Esdeath then admitted that she's in love with Tatsumi and expose that Syura killed many people but everyone including her parents dismissed it so they imprisoned her. The Jaegers are ordered to stand down and do nothing but for Makoto who kept our radio gave us a call in secret to warn us about this."

XXX

"Good news is we got that message and we and our allies mobilize for battle and it's time to restore the Empire to it's former glory once and for all. The first attack is with our squadron of F-32 Jets to do some bombardment on the Imperial Forces in the Capital and General Budo was killed in that assault then our Assault Airships had our US Marines come in by drop pods while the Night Raid and Revolutionary Army enters the Capital by our MTVR Trucks, XH-9 Warbird and Razorback VTOLs. During that massive battle Leone manage to kill that bloody Prime Minster bastard Honest after punching him many times in the face and shooting him with a ATLAS 45 Pistol. For Tatsumi he confronted Syura who was holding Esdeath hostage and holding a sword to her neck which forced Tatsumi to drop his sword and Syura injures him when he threw a knife on his shoulder right in front of Esdeath. But then the battle came to a stop when Makoto gave a recording to Mitchell who then expose Syura's murderous habit and the corruption done by Prime Minster Honest which redeemed everyone in the Empire. In the end Tatsumi took the opportunity and killed Syura with his sword when he had his guard down and let go of Esdeath after hearing that recording."

XXX

"Aftermath Tatsumi and Esdeath embrace each other and this time her parents with the Jaegers accepted what their daughter wants and they apologies to everyone for aiding the corruption. Tatsumi and Esdeath soon got married as the Empire is restored to it's former glory, soon after that we choose to return to our dimension now that our adventure is finish and we all bid our farewell to our friends. But we did make a vow to return someday to visit since we own the dimensional gateway."

End

XXX

"That was a nice story Gideon", Kurome said eating her cookies.

"Thank you mates for listening but still this world we are on it's different", Gideon said and everyone agrees and accept the world they live in is not like the story he told them about.

"Yes we still need to restore the Empire and kill Prime Minster Honest, his son Syura and those who follow him", Najenda said.

 **End**

 **If was doing that Alternate Universe it's still a crossover with Akame Ga Kill! and COD: Advance Warfare.**


	10. AST VS Jaegers

**AST VS Jaegers**

 **Flashback chapter were it shows Tatsumi battling the rest of the Jaegers alone with only XS1 Goliath/AST Mech suit to get them to switch sides after he subdues them.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Tatsumi POV

"Oh you guys want to know how did all the Jaegers agreed to side with us except for Stylish who present with them. The fact is I'm the one who got them in our side after I fought and subdue them using only an XS1 Goliath/AST Mech suit that got scrapped after taking so much damage during my fight them, but anyway let's just get to the point of it."

End of POV

XXX

Flashback

The 5 Jaegers, Wave, Run, Boils, Kurome and Seryu have come for their leader Esdeath after learning of her location on this US Army base, for unknown reasons Doc Stylish isn't participating on this battle. Before they can bust the big doors down the big doors suddenly opens and out came Tatsumi wearing an XS1 Goliath Mech suit.

'I'm wasting no words for the 5 Jaegers', Tatsumi decide to just fight and waste no words for them.

 **"SWARM Missiles ready"** , a female computer said then Tatsumi fires the swarm missiles at them but then went flying only not kill them.

Tatsumi starts with Boils since his weapon of choice and Teigu is really a flamethrower, Boils fires his flamethrower at Tatsumi which doesn't fries the suit but he can feel a sting of the flames. These AST suits are supposed to be fire proof but the flamethrower is a Teigu so the flames has to sting, Tatsumi fires his rocket destroying Boils's Teigu flamethrower after hitting his back pack. In process Boils's mask was damaged so he finds himself unable to breath but Tatsumi knocks him out with a single karate chop to the back of the head, Tatsumi put something on his face to help him breath.

XXX

Tatsumi next opponent is Run which he finds too easy to beat, he spots him in the sky with angel wings and that's his Teigu, he fires sharp feathers at him but he punches them with his AST fists like if they were balls, Run lunges at Tatsumi but he got him first when he fired a paralyze venom dart causing a now paralyze Run crash into a wall knocking him out.

"It's that best you can do Run?" Tatsumi never see Run get much action unlike the others.

While his guard his down a katana sword use by Kurome slices his SWARM Missile launcher and thus no SWARM Missiles for Tatsumi to use. Kurome use her Teigu to summons her dolls which turns out to be fallen US Marines and Sentinel Operatives, fallen friends like Cormack, Knox and Will Irons are also among them.

"No those who died in the war with ATLAS and before that are already dead, those are just living dolls it's not really them", Tatsumi refuse to fall for it so he shoots his Gatling gun killing all of Kurome's living dolls.

Tatsumi paralyzes Kurome when she slices her sword at him but Tatsumi stopped it from slicing his helmet covered head with the sword clap than shoots a paralyze venom dart directly on the forehead subduing her. Tatsumi is impress how good Kurome is like her big sister Akame but Kurome is more deadly than her.

Seryu attacks him next and destroys his Gatling gun with a single chomp from her familiar Coro, seriously he had to loose that so he takes that off and tossed what's left of it aside before going back on his fight with Seryu.

'All I have left is the rocket launcher but Seryu could be too fast to be hit by that. All need is to wait for opening to subdue her with the paralyze venom dart', Tatsumi thought to himself but he still has his sword anyway.

Tatsumi pulls out his sword as Seryu changes her right arm into a drilling tool, Tatsumi charges at Seryu and swings her sword at her and missed. Seryu hits her drill arm right in the gut of Tatsumi's AST suit and started drilling a hole on to it. Unfortunately for Seryu she left Tatsumi an opening to shoot a paralyze venom dart right on her neck subduing her. Still he really did felt that drilling tool digging through his AST armor and his skin next.

XXX

Tatsumi last Jaeger opponent his Wave who kicks him while in the air, he kicked him right in the head damaging the visor as well the helmet. Tatsumi removes the damaged helmet and tossed it aside and fight against Wave in his Grand Chariot that's colored black.

"Let's see what you got against my Grand Chariot armor", Wave said ready to face Tatsumi.

 **"Rocket Ready"** , Tatsumi fires his rocket launcher at Wave who slaps the rocket away.

'Sheesh! Rockets can't harm Wave while in his Grand Chariot form', Tatsumi thought to himself but he still has one more paralyze venom dart left so he has to make it count.

Wave lunges at him then lands a punch sending him flying and slamming into a wall, Tatsumi notice his AST suit has taken heavy damage so it's starting to not function properly and he can barely move the arms and legs. He also dropped his sword and the paralyze venom dart so his completely defenseless, plus his rocket launcher his empty. Wave corners and prepares to finish him off when suddenly the paralyze venom dart lands on top of his head thus subduing him, it seems Tatsumi threw it up in the air when Wave lands a punch on him.

End of Flashback

XXX

Tatsumi POV

"After subduing all of them we took them into the base and did the same thing like Esdeath, fill their heads with all of the cruel stuff the Empire they serve as done. Still it takes more than that to convince them to leave the Empire and side with the Night Raid, the Revolutionary Army and the US Military. If they had mentors we told them that they too have committed cruel things to others, Mitchell's friend Emperor Makoto maybe the one who gave the order but it's under a manipulation of the power hungry Prime Minister Honest who turns the Empire into an evil faction. In the end that was enough convincing thanks to me and my lover Esdeath so they side with us except for Stylish who remains our enemy but most of the Night Raid and Revolutionary Army still don't trust the Jaegers but they'll get use to them in time."

End of POV

 **End**


	11. Throttle to the End

**Throttle to the End**

 **I'm out of ideas so i'll just skip to the end rather than discontinuing it.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Mitchell's POV

"Well it's time for the final battle to eliminate the power mad Prime Minister Honest and restore the Empire to what it should have been. Many of allies Lubbock, Bulat, Susanoo, Mine, Sheele and Chelsea of the Night Raid are out of commission and can no longer help us fight, so the only Night Raid members who can fight is Tatsumi, Akame, Leone and Najenda. Esdeath, Run and Wave are the only Jaegers who can help us fight since Boils, Kurome and Seryu are also out of commission. We all get the feeling the Imperial Arms known as the Shikoutazer which is a giant mech that's tall as a mountain is already prepared for battle, well we will give it all we got for this final battle anyway.

"It's time for us to throttle to the end!"

End of POV

XXX

Mitchell, Gideon and Ilona, lead their squadron of F-52 and A-10 Thunderbolt II squadron to the capital while Tatsumi, Akame, Leone, Najenda, Esdeath, Run and Wave lag behind them inside a Razorback VTOL. All the squadron needs to do is destroy any Imperial Airships and ground forces and clear path for their friends to enter the palace and kill Honest.

"Okay squadron target anything that doesn't have a US, Night Raid or Jaeger marking on it along the way to the Imperial capital", Gideon tells the squadron who they need to target.

"ROGER!"

The squadron have sightings of Imperial Airships and open fire with everything the got at them with their guns and missiles while the airships fire back at them with their mounted guns. Most the F-52 and A-10 Thunderbolt II squadron where destroyed or shot down, like some of them got their wings or any parts blown off causing them to crash or explode, pilots killed after laser rounds hits the cockpit and the pilots choose to go kamikaze.

"Out of our way!" Mitchell fires 2 missiles hitting the bridge of the lead airship destroying it completely.

"Nice shot Mitchell", Gideon said giving a thumbs up from his cockpit.

"Well now let's get into the capital and deal with Honest once and for all!" Tatsumi from inside the Razorback VTOL.

 ** _"Ah hold that thought were picking up something very large on the scanners"_** , Kingpin said from the US Assault Airship a distances away.

XXX

Imperial Palace

"Now my young liege end our enemies for the safety of the Empire", Honest influence Emperor Makoto into activating his Imperial Arms Shikoutazer as he flees the throne room to make his escape.

XXX

Outside the mountain size mech Shikoutazer rises up from the palace and destroying it completely. At the same period the Shikoutazer causes massive destruction in the Capital as Makoto makes it move, the citizens make a run for it and take cover.

"Oh my that's the Emperor's Imperial Arms", Esdeath said after seeing it rise up from the Imperial palace.

"Indeed Esdeath the young Emperor's Imperials Arms is one of the biggest of all of them", Najenda said next as the Shikoutazer looks at them.

The F-52 and A-10 Thunderbolt II fire their missiles at the Shikoutazer but sadly the didn't bring it down due to a heavy armor it's fitted with. The Razorback VTOL fires it guns and missiles but that didn't bring it down either.

"Oh crap that's a heavy armor", Mitchell commented until they notice a bright light coming from it's head.

"Ah Oh! Everyone evasive maneuvers right now", Tatsumi shouted to everyone because the bright light is really a beam.

The Razorback VTOL with Mitchell, Gideon and Ilona manage to evade the beam but a large portion of squadron weren't so lucky because the beam fired to quickly which didn't give them enough time to evade it. But some manage to inject from their aircraft before the beam hits them getting them to land to safety, the Razorback VTOL lands and everyone on board except for Tatsumi and Wave get outside.

"Tatsumi come back to me safely", Esdeath ask her lover to come back to her as Tatsumi touches her right cheek.

"I've always loved you Esdeath that's why I want to come back to you so we can be together", Tatsumi then kisses her in the lips before being separated for the last time as she watches the Razorback VTOL lift off into the air with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Tatsumi always keeps his promise Esdeath", Akame said that Tatsumi is really a man of his word.

XXX

On the ground T-600 Tanks, T-600 Titan Spider Tanks and XS1 Goliath AST Mechs joins the battle along with the revolutionary army and fire everything they got at the Shikoutazer but no avail on talking it down. Another large portion of them have been eradicated by the beam that was fire again, Tatsumi has something mind to get the Emperor Makoto to just stop if it even works.

"Emperor you have to stop don't you have any compassion on the people that live in this country?" Tatsumi trying to reason with Emperor Makoto from the Razorback VTOL's radio.

 _ **"My parents treasure this country, so I will eradicate everyone one of you vermin if that's last thing I do!"**_ Unfortunately Makoto becomes selfish in his cause to maintain power.

"Looks like his beyond that", Wave saying probably there's no point on reasoning with him.

 _ **"No there is a way to get him stop fighting"**_ , Mitchell on the comm channel.

XXX

"Makoto can you hear me?"

 _ **"Huh Mitchell is that you?"**_ Makoto surprise to hear the voice of a friend.

"Yes Makoto, listen you got to stop this, Honest as been manipulating you from the very beginning you took the throne, plus he killed your parents for his sake of power", Mitchell said all he can to get his friend to stop.

 _ **"Oh my, so the Prime Minister has been turning me into a monster!"**_ Makoto now feeling shocked by this revelation.

"Not just you Makoto, even the Empire has been turned into a monster by the corrupt Prime Minister." Mitchell then ejects from his F-52 Jet and got to go kamikaze into the head of the Shikoutazer which in turn defeats it causing it fall on it's back but thankfully it only landed in the ruins of the Imperial castle, oh Tatsumi and Wave play a part of this by shooting missiles to make sure it lands there.

 _ **"Well done Mitchell you did it"**_ , Najenda said congratulating him.

"Thanks but I also thank Tatsumi and Wave for helping me on this", Mitchell said as he parachutes to safety.

 _ **"Speaking of helping have you located Honest yet?"**_ Tatsumi ask if they located Prime Minster Honest yet.

 _ **"Leone has gone after him, she'll let us know if she killed him, by the way Gideon just borrowed Esdeath sword before following after Leone"**_ , Najenda said to them even mentioning Gideon.

XXX

"Well that young Emperor may have failed but I can still keep my power", Honest said to himself as he continues to make his escape until suddenly Leone catches up with him.

"Not so fast Prime Minister, so many innocent lives where lost because of you, now it's time that you die", but suddenly Leone's Imperial Arms Lionel is destroyed in the process which was caused by Honest's Imperial Arms Erase Stone.

"Sadly my Imperial Arms can break another", Honest said smiling pointing his gun at Leone.

Honest fires but Gideon appears and blocks the bullets with his riot shield then boost jumps to ram Honest with it. Gideon starts beating him up with the riot shield before finishing him off by snapping his neck completely and shooting him repeatedly with his BAL-27 Assault Rifle.

"Well that was a brutal death Gideon", Leone said as Gideon stands up from Honest's lifeless corpse.

"It's only going to end one way for him."

"By that way why are you carrying Esdeath's sword?" Leone ask why does Gideon have Esdeath's sword.

"You'll see Leone."

XXX

Outside the ruin palace

"Well did you kill him?" Najenda ask Leone if they killed Honest.

"Actually Gideon killed him."

"But were is the proof Leone?" Ilona ask where is the proof to confirm that Honest is really dead.

"Here's you proof mates", Gideon said dropping Honest's decapitated head on the floor.

"So that's why you borrowed Esdeath's sword", Mitchell said to him although it seems Gideon planned that from the start.

"I hope you gave the Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army a good reason to let Emperor Makoto to live", Gideon said to Mitchell while looking at US Marines giving Makoto proper medical attention.

"By living in our dimension rather this dimension that Honest damaged", Mitchell that Makoto can lived in their dimension rather here.

XXX

Mitchell's POV

"After this battle we return home to our dimension with Makoto, Najenda takes responsibility to help rebuild and restore the Imperial Capital. Lubbock, Bulat, Susanoo, Mine, Sheele, Chelsea, Boils, Kurome and Seryu recovers but returns to their normal lives. Leone, Wave and Run also went for normal lives too while Tatsumi and Esdeath decided to get married after the war was finished since that's probably what Esdeath would have wanted after this was done. As for Akame, she parted ways with her friends and her sister to parts unknown."

"Lastly for my friend Makoto he thanked me for allowing the the Night Raid and Revolution army to spare him."

End of POV

 **The End**

 **In the manga Leone survives the events but doesn't survive in the Anime, plus Emperor Makoto dies after he was executed but he survives in the this fanfic because I made him friends with Mitchell so he was given a chance to live but in the COD: Advance Warfare dimension.**

XXX

Epilogue 2 Years Later

Esdeath was doing some sowing until her daughter that has Tatsumi's hair and her eyes comes and sits with her, after the wedding and honeymoon with her husband Tatsumi they now lived at her manor. Esdeath and Tatsumi where happy they have a family now even after learning that she was pregnant.


End file.
